Kiiroi
by Common Fall
Summary: Bermula dari kisah ninja pemberani yang ia baca, Minato menemukan impian yg ia cari selama ini. Sembari mengumbar senyum, ia segera mengeratkan ikat kepalanya, tuk bersiap menempuh jalan yang panjang mencapai seorang shinobi yang dicintai Konoha. Minato/Kushina. Chap 1. RnR!


**Disclaimer:** _All characters belong to their original creator. Masashi Kishimoto._  
><strong>RatingGenre:** _K - Drama/Adventure. Canon Setting_

* * *

><p><strong>C1: <strong>Awal cerita ..

...

Zreett!  
>Suara robekan terdengar dari salah seorang shinobi yang sedang mengikatkan helaian kain ke bagian kaki temannya untuk mencegah pengeluaran darah akibat tusukan pedang.<p>

"Terus bergerak, terus bergerak!" sesosok pria tua berdiri diantara Ninja lainnya. memerintah pasukannya terus mengejar sasaran, tanpa memperdulikan insiden di tempat ia berdiri.

"Komandan, apa yang terjadi?" seorang lelaki berambut gelap datang menghampirinya ketika orang tersebut hendak mengantungkan kunai.

"Jangan khawatirkan kami. Langsung cari target lainnya! Cepat! Cepat!"

Dengan mengangguk, orang itu langsung melesat pergi dari tempat.

"Hosh-hosh."  
>Sesosok pemuda berbaju rompi anti peluru dengan ikat kepala Konohanya tampak sibuk mengatur nafas seraya menjaga pandangannya dari musuh yang terkapar di sudut pohon.<p>

"Masih ada yang tersisa?" tanya komandan, menghampiri anggotanya yang sedang mengobati korban luka.

"Tidak ada,"

"Ya sudah, tekan lukanya dan segera angkat dia!" perintahnya dengan suara menggelegar.

"Ugh—" suara rintihan sakit, terdengar dari balik tubuh lawan yang terbujur lemas di hadapan seorang pemuda.  
>Ninja di depannya bangun berdiri setelah merunduk menatapi cukup lama.<p>

"Percuma kau membunuhku. Pembunuh lain tetap akan menyerang desa, ini akan jadi sia-sia saja.." orang tersebut terkekeh pelan terhadap ninja Konoha yang masih mengawasinya dengan wajah dingin.

Komandan mengernyit ke arah pepohonan, mendapati anggotanya berdiri terpaku menatapi musuh yang sekarat. "Hei, sedang apa kau disana? Cepat bergegas!"

"Sebentar," balasnya tenang.

Bunyi tertawa kembali terdengar dari mulut lawan. "Hehehe.. Tak akan ada lagi kedamaian, selama kita hidup di dunia ninja yang terkutuk in—"

"Lalu..  
>Akan kuhancurkan kutukan itu.<br>Dan jika ada hal yang dinamakan kedamaian, aku akan mencarinya. Aku tidak akan menyerah." sela pemuda tersebut dengan keyakinan tinggi tanpa keraguan.

"Hei cepat! waktu kita terbatas!" ujar sang komandan memintanya untuk langsung pergi mengejar musuh.

"...Si-Siapa kau?"

Dia menoleh ke belakang. "Namaku adalah.."

...

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Saviour of This World**

**.**

**.**

_Beginning the story, of a child who looks like "flaky"_

_..._

_..._

* * *

><p>"Hm, siapa namanya?"<br>Bocah berambut pirang cerah itu tampak bingung dengan buku yang ia pegang. Ia membalik-balik halaman selanjutnya tapi tak menemukan sepatah kata apapun.

"Habis.." dengan sedikit kecewa ia menutup buku tersebut. Matanya kini teralih melihat sampul depan buku yang menampakkan sebuah kanji bertuliskan.

"Dokonjo Ninja Gaiden."

Tubuhnya mematung. Orang disekitarnya terus berlalu lalang tanpa peduli.  
>Ia menemukan buku itu terjatuh di jalanan dan tanpa sadar ia sendiri sudah terdiam sekitar setengah jam di tempat tersebut.<p>

Sambil memandang ke depan, ia menggenggam buku itu erat-erat.  
>"Lebih baik kusimpan saja."<p>

Senyum semangat membawanya beranjak pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

"Minato, kau tak perlu membawa semuanya,"

"Tak apa Hokage-sama, aku bisa membawanya kok." Minato berjalan menuju meja Sandaime dengan tumpukkan buku-buku yang yang ia bawa.  
>Tingginya mungkin hampir menutupi mata bocah itu yang bergerak waspada menatapi tempat tujuan.<p>

Sang Hokage jelas menggeleng melihat perilaku anak tersebut. "Kau ini benar-benar keras kepala seperti ayahmu."

Minato hanya menyengir seraya meletakan benda berat itu di atas meja.

Ini bukan yang pertama kali ia perbuat, sudah menjadi rutinitas baginya membantu Hokage di setiap hari. Entah itu seperti membawakan dokumen, menstempel lembar kerja, memanggil seseorang, bahkan sampai membersihkan ruangan tersebut. Bukan Sandaime yang meminta tapi dia sendiri yang menawarkan bantuan untuk Hokage.  
>Minato anak yang rajin dan dapat dipercaya, ditambah sikapnya yang ramah membuat Hokage maupun orang-orang sekitar memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik.<br>Sandaime juga memperbolehkan Minato menginap di kantornya jika ia terlalu larut 'bermain' di tempat itu.

Usianya sekitar 12 tahun. Dia sudah belajar mandiri sejak ditinggal orangtuanya yang sering pergi melaksanakan misi. Oleh karena itu ia hidup sendiri di rumah.  
>Minato juga tak tahu persis alasan dia bisa dekat dengan Hokage. Entah apakah ayahnya berhubungan akrab dengan Sandaime atau Hokage sendirilah yang memang menaruh minat terhadap anak satu ini.<p>

Ayahnya sendiri sebetulnya adalah Komandan tertinggi Jonin Konoha. Dia adalah ninja yang terkenal akan kepintaran serta taktik luar biasanya dalam menghadapi musuh.  
>Mungkin itulah penyebab Minato sebagai anak tunggalnya cukup dikenal para petinggi desa.<p>

"Ada yang bisa kubantu lagi Hokage-sama?" tanya Minato dengan tatapan cengir khasnya ke wajah Sandaime.

"Tidak-tidak kau sudah banyak membantuku hari ini. Terima kasih Minato, lebih baik kau banyak istirahat. Bukankah ujian akademi sudah dekat?" ucap Hiruzen sambil kembali menulisi lembar kerjanya. Ia menebak Minato pasti akan menolak, anak itu memang terlalu baik pada orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Tapi sepertinya tidak. Minato hanya terpaku lurus menatap jendela yang terletak di belakang Hokage.

Hiruzen melirik ke arahnya, ia bisa mendengar Minato menghela nafas untuk sesaat.  
>Entah apa yang dipikirkan anak itu sekarang yang jelas matanya terlihat sayu. Ditambah cahaya mentari sore yang menerpa wajahnya, membuat ia makin terlihat jelas jika dipandang.<p>

Memang, akhir-akhir ini Hokage menyadari, Minato selalu melamun jika sedang tak ada tugas yang dilakukannya. Ia memilih menyendiri di suatu tempat tertentu entah itu atap, taman, atau pohon. sandaime bisa mengawasinya dari jauh.  
>Sebetulnya tak ada masalah ia bersikap seperti itu tapi Hokage sering sekali medapatinya dalam keadaan muram.<p>

Hokage mulai menduga, kalau Minato selalu memikirkan keadaan ayah ibunya di setiap waktu. Orangtuanya sekarang sedang berjuang di luar sana, dan sebagai anak sudah jelas ia mengkhawatirkan mereka.

Menyadari hal tersebut, ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkannya untuk membantu anak ini supaya tidak selalu kesepian. Mungkin karena dia jarang melihat Minato bergaul dengan anak-anak sebaya.

"Baiklah Hokage-sama" Minato mengangguk menerima saran yang disampaikan Sandaime.  
>Tapi sesaat kemudian ia mengernyit mendapati lelaki tua tersebut sedang mengusapi dagunya. "Mmh, Hokage.. apa ada masalah?"<p>

"Hm, sebetulnya jika kau—" belum selesai Hiruzen berkata, suara ketukan pintu diiringi dengan seorang wanita pirang berkuncir yang muncul dari baliknya membuat ia menghentikan suara.

"Permisi sensei.. Apa kau lagi sibuk?"

Minato dan Hiruzen sama-sama memandang ke asal suara tersebut.

Gadis itu ternyata tak lain adalah Tsunade. Salah satu dari Sannin legendaris Konoha yang juga bekas murid Sandaime sendiri.  
>Dia tersenyum sambil memegang sesuatu di tangannya yang jelas-jelas di mata Hokage senyum itu tak berarti lagi saat tahu sesuatu tersebut adalah lembar kerja baru.<p>

"Ada apa? Masuk saja," ucap Hiruzen mempersilahkannya maju. Sebenarnya dia sedang agak sibuk sekarang.

"Begini, aku ingin membicarakan tentang-.." Tsunade menghentikan suaranya ketika matanya teralih ke sesosok anak berambut pirang-runcing di dekat Hokage.  
>Entah ada maksud apa, ia langsung tersenyum lebar seolah menemukan kebahagiaan hidup.<p>

"Minato!" Tsunade berteriak keras membuat kedua orang di depannya langsung terkejut. "Kebetulan sekali kau disini! Bisakah kau membantuku sebentar?"  
>Ia menepuk tangan menyuruh pemuda itu mendekat maju.<p>

"Membantu apa?" Tanya Minato bingung, mendapati wanita itu tengah melirik cemas ke belakang pintu menunggu hal buruk yang akan datang dari baliknya.

"Ah, itu—"

"Hei..! Jangan mencoba kabur dariku monster!"  
>Suara ribut dan berisik terdengar keras mendekati ruangan Hokage. Keberisikannya bahkan sampai menggema di tiap pelorongan kantor. Hingga akhirnya suara dobrakan pintu oleh seorang bocah berambut coklat-pirang, sukses mengagetkan ketiga orang di dalamnya.<p>

"Ketemu kau!" geram sosok itu. Tanpa memperdulikan suara lainnya, dia segera berlari lagi dan berteriak penuh amarah menuju sasaran.

Yah, walau begitu..

"Ini masih belum sele—"

BRUAAKKHH!

Pun ujung-ujungnya ia terjerembab dengan tidak elit.

Orang-orang disana melihatnya dengan tampang _sweatdrop._ Kakinya tersandung entah apa yang menempel disana dan membuat badan sekaligus wajahnya tergosok mulus dengan lantai.  
>Kini pelaku sekaligus korban keributan tersebut kembali bangun dengan raungan maut.<p>

"Awww, siaaal!" jerit mahluk tersebut sambil mengusapi keningnya yang kesakitan.

Fuuhh.. Hanya helaan nafas panjang diiringi dengan tepukan dahi keras yang bisa terdengar dari sang kakak. Mungkin sudah tak dapat dihitung lagi banyak kekacauan yang menimpa Tsunade sepanjang hidupnya terhadap anak ini.  
>Ceroboh, gegabah, berisik, tak bisa diam, pembuat onar, sekaligus pencipta masalah membuat orang-orang yang tak mengenalnya pasti bertanya-tanya siapakah 'mahluk' itu.<p>

Nawaki. Tak banyak orang yang tahu nama aslinya.  
>Orang lebih banyak menyebutnya 'adik tsunade itu' atau 'cucu shodaime itu' atau yang lebih kasar, 'si pengganggu itu'.<br>Untuk kalimat terakhir biasanya tak banyak yang menyebutkannya di depan pelaku. Itu karena bocah tersebut adalah keluarga dari dua orang termahsyur yang disebutkan sebelumnya.

Walaupun suka membawa keributan, sepertinya tidak separah yang orang bayangkan terhadap dirinya. Dia pasti juga punya alasan khusus.

"Aduh! apalagi seh kau ini.." seru Tsunade bingung melihat kelakuan adiknya.  
>Sebagai kakak dan salah satu orang yang bertanggung jawab terhadap Nawaki, ia langsung menetralisir suasana dengan mencoba membantunya berdiri.<p>

Tapi belum disentuh saja anak itu sudah buru-buru menyingkir darinya. "Jangan menyentuhku! Aku tahu kau akan memasang perangkap di sekitar sini!"

'Perangkap?' batin Tsunade heran.

"Sudah, jangan banyak main di tempat ini!  
>Minato, kau tahu apa yang kumaksud kan? Tolong kau ajak main dia dulu yak.." pinta Tsunade seraya melirik penuh harap ke wajah Minato.<p>

Nawaki yang jelas tak mengenal siapa anak didekatnya itu langsung menolak mentah-mentah. "Hah, siapa dia! Kau mau menyewa mahluk-mahluk aneh lagi tuk kabur dariku! Urusan kita belum tamat!"

Harus diakui, memang Tsunade sudah banyak memperintahkan orang-orang dari sekelas Baby Sitter sampai Guru Elit sekalipun untuk membantu membimbing adiknya dikala dia sibuk.  
>Walaupun begitu.. Toh, sampai sekarang dia masih tetap saja bebas 'berkeliaran'.<p>

"Ayo selesaikan..!"

"Minato tolong," Tsunade memohon sekali lagi kepada Minato yang masih terlihat bingung akan situasi ini. Namun sesaat setelahnya ia langsung mengangguk paham.

"Baik," ucapnya lantang dan segera menghampiri Nawaki yang memasang wajah menjijikkan.  
>Ia membatin cemas. 'Sepertinya akan merepotkan.'<p>

"Eh, siapa kau ini! Beraninya mengusirku, jangan ikut camp—"  
>Minato membungkam mulut Nawaki dengan tangan kanannya dan segera membawanya keluar dari ruangan terhormat tersebut.<p>

"Hokage-sama, Tsunade-san aku permisi dulu," ucap Minato, tak lupa izin pamit pada mereka.

Satu lagi yang membuat pemuda pirang ini banyak disukai orang. Sikapnya yang ramah serta rajin membuat Kunoichi yang disebut-sebut sebagai cikal bakal penerus Sandaime itu tersenyum puas penuh kelegaan.

"Makasih Minato! Cobalah akrab dengannya, walau dia sedikit liar—"

"Aw!" baru saja disebut seperti itu, Minato mengaduh kesakitan ketika tangan kanannya digigit keras oleh Nawaki.

"Ini belum berakhir!" Nawaki terus berusaha melanjutkan ucapannya disaat Minato hampir membawanya keluar. "Lihat saja! Aku akan tetap menunggu, nee-chan!"

BLAMM!  
>Akhirnya pintu ruang Hokage bisa tertutup dengan rapat.<p>

"Lepaskan aku!" Nawaki memberontak, memaksa Minato melepaskan rangkulan.

"Aku tak tahu siapa kau, lebih baik kau menghindar dariku sebelum aku berbuat kasar!"  
>Dengan telunjuk mengarah kepadanya, Minato hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah membiarkan anak tersebut bebas melakukan apa yang diinginkan.<br>Tapi bukannya seperti yang diharapkan Minato, Nawaki justru malah kembali mencoba mendobrak pintu ruang Hokage.

DUGG-DUGG!

Sayang kali ini usahanya tidak berhasil.

"Hah, jurus apalagi ini, beraninya dia mengunci pintu!" ucap Nawaki heran. Padahal didalam sana Tsunade hanya mengganjal pintu tersebut dengan tanaman hias.

Ia tak mau menyerah, Nawaki tetap menendang pintu dengan kakinya terus menerus agar bisa masuk ke dalam. Di kanannya Minato hanya terdiam bingung melihat aksi konyol yang dilakukan cucu hokage satu ini.

Menghadapi anak ini, ia sedikit rumit memikirkan caranya.  
>Suka melakukan hal tak berguna, keras kepala, tak bisa diam, susah diajak bicara. Bagaimana mau membawanya bermain kalau sikapnya saja sudah merepotkan.<p>

Minato berkali-kali menggosok rambutnya melihat Nawaki tetap tak mau berhenti.

"Kau mau ikut aku, tidak?"

"Hei-hei! Siapa juga yang punya niat pergi denganmu! Kau mau merasakan penderitaan juga, hah?" gertak Nawaki sedikit melotot ke arah Minato. Dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menendang-nendang pintu yang membuat berisik sekeliling koridor.

"Ah, lebih baik kutunggu saja." kata Nawaki menghentikan aksi anehnya dan sadar apa yang ia lakukan itu melelahkan.

Minato mengernyit ketika mendengar suara ribut seseorang dari jauh. Dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang mendekat.  
>Tak mau menunggu, Minato langsung melenggang pergi tanpa bicara.<p>

Nawaki coba mendelik ke samping.  
>Akhirnya ia bisa bernafas lega saat sosok kekuningan itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi.<br>"Nah, sekarang tinggal memikirkan cara selanjutnya menganggui nee-chan."

"Hoi..! Tuan muda, kau ada dimana!"

AAHKK!  
>Nawaki nyaris melompat kaget ketika mendengar suara mengerikan tersebut. Ia bisa mengetahui bahwa itu suara pembimbingnya, Ejiri.<br>Bukan apa-apa, ia tidak suka dengan gurunya tersebut. Selama ada orang itu dia tidak akan bisa bebas kemana-mana. Dan yang lebih payah, Ejiri memiliki muka yang aneh untuk dipandang.

'Sial! Dia lagi-dia lagi, tak berhentinya _alien alf_ satu itu mengejarku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?'

Nawaki melirik ke jendela dimana ia melihat sosok anak tak asing yang sedang berjalan santai keluar dari gedung.  
>"Yang benar saja—"<p>

"Tuan muda, tunjukkan dirimuuu..!"

'Tch..' Akhirnya dengan sangat sungkan, Nawaki menggerakkan kakinya pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Disaat langit sudah berwarna kekuningan, daerah perbelanjaan masih cukup ramai akan orang.  
>Pedagang-pedagang masih memperlihatkan senyuman mereka dalam menanggapi setiap pelanggan yang menghampiri.<br>Ditambah hembusan angin sore yang sejuk membuat setiap pelalu lalang disana cukup merasa nyaman dibuat.

Namun suasana sedikit berbeda dengan Minato.  
>Berkali-kali ia dibuat menghela dalam berjalan.<p>

Walau masih menampakkan sikap pendiamnya, ia selalu tak tenang menanggapi sang Senju yang kini tengah menyipit tajam menatapinya tanpa henti.

"Bocah pirang," panggil Nawaki.

"Mm?"

"Kau mau kemana..?"

"Jalan-jalan,"

"Aku tahu kau sedang jalan-jalan, tapi kemana tujuanmu?"

"Ke suatu tempat,"

"BICARA YANG JELAS!".

"Aku mau jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat," jawab Minato cepat tanpa keraguan.

"Terserahlah!" pasrah Nawaki, bingung dengan sikap anak tersebut.  
>Berani bersumpah ia mendengar anak itu tertawa sekilas.<p>

Ck. Daripada memikirkan si rambut kuning itu, sepertinya ada hal lain yang lebih mengganjal dipikirannya.

'Sudah berapa lama aku berjalan?'

Yah, Nawaki menyadari bahwa ia mulai merasakan pegal di sekujur kakinya. Andai jika suasananya cukup sepi mungkin Minato bisa mendengar setiap desahan nafas lelah yang dikeluarkan Nawaki.

'Dia ini mau mengajakku main atau pulang ke rumahnya. Kalau begini, kenapa juga aku ikut dia.' rutuk Nawaki seraya menggaruk rambut.

_Zep._ Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti mematung seolah-olah mendapat ide.

...

"Daging segar, jual murah.."

"Beli dua dapat potongan harga!"

"Ya boleh, silahkan dicoba.."

Suara hiruk pikuk dari penjual dan juga alunan musik instrumental dari pengeras suara, menemani para pengunjung yang tengah memilih-milih kebutuhan di sepanjang deretan toko. Minato menggerakkan mata safirnya ke kanan-kiri memandangi sesuatu yang menarik perhatian.  
>Beberapa menit kemudian ia baru merasa berjalan sendiri tanpa ada yang menemani.<p>

"Eh, dimana dia?" Minato menoleh ke belakang dan mencari sosok anak bermata green-grey tersebut.

"Fuhh.." Firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu.  
>Tanpa bersikap lebih banyak. Ia menghela nafas keras-keras, lalu kembali berjalan.<p>

Cukup lama memutari kawasan tersebut, kakinya melangkah masuk beberapa rute. Seperti komplek perumahan, jembatan, perkebunan sampai muncullah objek pemandangan indah menyegarkan mata.

Tapp..  
>Minato terdiam di tertuju ke sebuah lapangan hijau yang dikelilingi beberapa pohon sakura dan semilir udara segar yang nikmat dihirup.<br>Disinilah tempat biasa orang-orang berkumpul refreshing.

Cukup lama mematung, suara grasak-grusuk langkah kaki membuat Minato berekspresi masam.

"Jangan membuntutiku seperti itu.."

"Fufufu.. Kau hebat juga bisa mengetahuinya! Ternyata memang sesuai apa yang dikatakan orang." sosok tersebut merangkak keluar dari balik pohon dan berdiri membersihkan dedaunan yang menempel di tubuh.

"Aku sudah tahu itu sejak kau menghilang." dengus Minato seraya menampakkan mata birunya yang terlihat sipit.

"Itu karena kau memang berbakat. Tak mungkin kau bisa mondar-mandir kantor Hokage jika tak ada sesuatu yang berkesan darimu." jelas Nawaki sambil mendekat ke Minato dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Mm, apa?" Tanyanya sambil menunjukkan sikap bingung.

Nawaki bertatap serius. "Aku tak keberatan jadi anak buahmu, dan sebagai gantinya—"

"AJARKAN AKU JURUS YANG BISA MENGALAHKAN MONSTER ITU..!"

"..."  
>Hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara.<p>

"Ayolah kumohon!"

"Hh." untuk keseratus kalinya Minato dibuat menghela hari ini.

.

.

.

Fuuuhh.  
>Hokage mendesah pelan sebelum kembali menghisap pipa rokoknya dengan mata terpejam.<p>

"Aku sudah berpikir untuk melaksanakannya setelah gadis itu tiba disini."

"Gadis?" tanya Tsunade. Ia baru saja menyampaikan lembaran tentang pemantauan terakhir konflik di perbatasan Iwagakure.

"Waktu sudah dekat, beberapa orang sudah ditugaskan menjemputnya bersama perwakilan dari Uzushio. Ini akan menjadi susah sebab desa tersebut sedang mengalami kendala." Mungkin inilah salah satu penyebab Hokage mengalami banyak kesibukan.

Perang dunia kedua shinobi beberapa tahun yang lalu masih juga menyisakan beragam masalah yang belum teratasi. Seperti sisa konflik antar lima negara besar, pemulangan korban luka/tahanan perang, pergolakan internal di beberapa tempat, dan sungguh yang paling memusingkan diantara semuanya adalah..  
>Masalah tentang Bijuu.<p>

"Tapi, kondisi terakhir—"

"Mito-san masih baik-baik saja, percayalah sekarang tinggal bagaimana urusannya dengan dia." Sandaime menikmati pipanya lagi sebelum menatap tajam mata Tsunade,  
>"Yang pasti.. Tidak ada manusia yang gembira mengetahui dirinya akan menjadi Jinchuriki."<p>

.

.

.

Nawaki menatap penuh gairah pemandangan di depannya.

Hamparan ladang hijau dan pegunungan, juga dengan deras suara arus sungai yang menabrak batu besar yang ia duduki benar-benar membuatnya terpesona.  
>Wajar, anak itu belum pernah menghampiri tempat ini sebelumnya<p>

Minato menegur orang disampingnya yang sedari tadi terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau begitu bersemangat ingin mengajaknya bertarung?"

Nawaki menengok sekilas, sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil pada Minato. "Sebetulnya bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin mengganggunya saja. Bagiku itu menyenangkan." ucapnya dengan sedikit menyengir, tak bisa menahan senyuman, "Yah melihatnya mengerjakan tugas, membuatku sedikit iri pada nee-chan.  
>Apalagi dia terlalu memperhatikanku, aku tak suka diperhatikan seperti itu."<p>

"Berarti dia sayang kepadamu bukan?"

"Yah memang.. Tapi orang-orang jadi menganggapku hanyalah figuran keluarganya saja."

"Mm.." Minato menoleh memandang Nawaki yang seketika berubah ekspresi.  
>Wajahnya muram, nada suaranya berubah menjadi seperti mengeluh.<p>

"Kau tak tahu apa yang kurasakan. Orang-orang menganggapku tak lebih dari seorang adiknya atau cucu kakek. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah tahu namaku." dengus Nawaki sedikit kesal terhadap sikap orang-orang luar dalam memperhatikannya. Pengaruh keturunan membuat dia hanya dikenal dari satu sisi saja, ia tak suka akan hal itu.

"Aku ingin berhenti dari bayang-bayang mereka. Aku ingin hidupku sendiri. Aku ingin diakui semua orang bukan sebagai keluarganya saja, melainkan sesuatu yang mempunyai arti penting bagi semua orang." Nawaki berucap layaknya seorang yang sudah lama menikmati asam-garam hidup. Berkesan jika didengar orang.

Seharusnya Minato juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti dirasakan Nawaki. Tapi entah mengapa, perbedaan karakter diantara keduanya mempengaruhi kehidupan mereka.

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin menjadi Hokage!"

Minato mengangkat alisnya setengah terkejut.

"Kalau aku bisa mengalahkannya, jalan untuk meraih Hokage lebih terbuka. Aku akan dikenal lagi bukan hanya sebagai seorang adik Sannin Tsunade ataupun cucu Shodaime Hashirama." lanjut Nawaki.

Sampai saat ini ucapan dia sudah cukup bagus membuat orang yang mendengarnya berubah pandang. Bahwa sebenarnya ia bukan anak merepotkan seperti umumnya, ia hanyalah anak biasa yang juga menginginkan hidup disegani karena dirinya sendiri.  
>Memang benar, tapi ia masih belum berhenti bersuara.<p>

"Jika aku menjadi Hokage! Orang-orang akan segan dan itu akan membuatku jadi terkenal dimana-mana!" Nawaki mengepalkan tangannya ke atas dan bersuara dengan sangat keras. "Jika aku terkenal, aku bisa mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan!"

"Yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Minato.

"Yap! Aku tinggal memperintahkan seseorang untuk memenuhi keinginanku!"

Minato mengernyit heran. "Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

Nawaki memainkan jarinya dengan riang. "Aku ingin bisa makan gratis, baju gratis, rumah gratis, wanita-wanita cantik gratis, apa saja serba gratis.  
>Karena aku Hokage!"<p>

Minato _sweatdrop_.

"Kau dengar? Aku serius..!  
>Inilah tujuanku medapatkan gelar itu! Haha." bocah itu tertawa puas.<br>Benar.. Memang berbahaya mengambil kesimpulan terlalu dini.

Ia sedang tidak bercanda, anak itu serius.  
>Sungguh menggelikan membayangkan andai Nawaki benar-benar menggapai cita-citanya.<br>Untungnya ia bukan orang yang gampang meledek.

"Aku tak sabar!  
>Aku akan berusaha mencari jalan pintas secepatnya tuk menggapai cita-citaku tersebut!" Nawaki menghela penuh kelegaan setelah berhasil mengatakan tujuan hidupnya pada seseorang.<p>

Minato terdiam dalam sapuan angin.

"Mana bisa semudah itu." ia tersenyum pelan memandang helain kelopak sakura yang terhanyut sungai. Anak ini pasti tahu persis tentang arti jabatan tersebut, selain karena ia dekat dengan pemilik gelarnya ternyata ia juga punya cita-cita yang sama seperti Nawaki. Tentu dengan alasan yang lebih berbeda.

"Dengarkan aku..  
>Hokage itu adalah nama ninja hebat yang diimpikan semua orang.<br>Sudah pasti karena berbagai macam hal, banyak orang yang salah memilih jalan dalam menempuhnya. Seperti kau." Minato mendelik ke Nawaki, bermaksud menuntunnya sedikit ke arah yang benar.

"Untuk menjadi Hokage kau harus mempunyai daya pikir yang hebat dan mengetahui segala aspek positif dalam membangun negara. Juga dibutuhkan tanggung jawab besar untuk melindungi dan mensejahterakan penduduk.  
>Masih ada lagi syarat-syarat menjadi Hokage yang dicintai semua orang. Oleh karenanya, terlebih dahulu kau harus mengubah cara berpikirmu." jelas Minato lebih lanjut.<p>

"Yah.. Tapi kita tahu, untuk hal seperti itu sangatlah tidak mudah," desah Minato teringat akan bayangan sosok ayah ibunya dalam pikiran.  
>"Bahkan untuk melindungi orang yang kita cintai saja harus ditempuh dengan sangat sulit.<br>Kau harus mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin."

"Mempersiapkan diri?" tanya anak itu tak paham.

"Nama Hokage yang diakui semua orang adalah nama yang benar-benar hebat," Minato tersenyum memandang pantulan wajahnya di sungai.

"Sudah pasti tak ada jalan pintasnya."

"..."  
>Nawaki terpana memandang wajah Minato.<p>

Ia merunduk tersenyum tulus mengingatkannya akan sosok yang ramah dan berwibawa seperti Hashirama. Kakeknya sendiri.

'Orang seperti dia.. benar-benar jarang kujumpa.'

Sedikit tak rela, ia harus mengakui secara batin bahwa anak ini memang mempunyai daya tarik sendiri.

"Ada apa?.." panggil Minato membuyarkan lamunan Nawaki.

Menyadari ia bersikap aneh barusan, Nawaki langsung tersenyum kecut. "Huh, sombong sekali kau. Aku sudah mengerti.. Jadi kapan kita akan latihan?

"Kau masih ingin mengalahkannya?" tanya Minato seraya berdiri membersihkan celananya.

"Ujian akademi tinggal sebentar lagi, mau ditaruh mana mukaku jika aku gagal lolos." Nawaki juga ikut berdiri membersihkan celananya, dan kembali mendekati Minato dengan uluran tangan. "Tak usah lama-lama. Siapa namamu?"

Minato terdiam sejenak, mengamati tangan Nawaki dengan sedikit bingung. Ini pertama kali untuknya bisa berkenalan dengan orang yang sebaya.

"Kenapa? Jangan bilang kalau aku orang pertama yang mengajakmu berkenalan.."

Ia terkekeh pelan sebelum menyalaminya erat dalam jabatan tangan.

"Minato."

"Nawaki.  
>Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hal bagus untukku" ujarnya sambil menyeringai lebar, menatapi seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi partnernya untuk jangka lama.<p>

"Jadi..?" Minato memiringkan kepala.

"Ayo sekarang saja latihannya!"

.

.

.

Cahaya senja yang menyebar di bagian ufuk barat, membuat semua terpaannya terlihat kemerahan. Sebentar lagi rasa hangat di tubuh akan tergantikan oleh udara dingin yang menusuk.  
>Beberapa orang dewasa serta anak-anak terlihat berjalan berdampingan pulang ke rumah. Tuk menikmati senyum juga hidangan hangat dari ibu mereka, dan membuat suasana desa menjadi terlihat lengang akan aktivitas. Suara burung gagak juga sudah terbunyi sejak tadi.<p>

Namun itu masih belum cukup menghentikan Nawaki dari kegiatannya.

"Bunshin no jutsu!"

Buff! Muncul salah satu kloning manusia berkaus lengan panjang hijau yang sangat berbeda dengan wujud sebenarnya.

"Masih belum mirip." kata Minato, memandang sweatdrop kloning Nawaki yang berbentuk tidak jelas.

Pengguna jurusnya pun jadi mengumpat kesal. "Sial, sekali lagi! Bunshin no jutsu!"

Buff!  
>Minato terus bersandar di sudut pohon menunggu Nawaki menyempurnakan jurus barunya yang terlihat acak-acakan. (Mungkin lebih tepatnya karena dipaksa menunggu.)<p>

Yah.. Hari ini memang melelahkan baginya.

Berdua menemani Nawaki seharian memang terkesan menyebalkan.  
>Tetapi hal berkesan yang ia dapatkan pada hari ini membuat rasa lelah sekalipun dapat terlupakan dari benak.<p>

Yaitu arti penting sebuah teman.

.

.

.

Brakkk!  
>Suara dobrakan pintu dari seorang Jonin, lagi-lagi mengagetkan Hiruzen dan mantan muridnya.<p>

"Maaf mengganggu tuan Hokage, ada pemberitahuan dari tim inti!" dengan keringat mengucur, ia langsung berlari menghampiri meja Hokage seraya membenarkan gulungan besar yang tersampir di punggung. "Kelom—"

"Tunggu-tunggu. Sabarlah sebentar Shima, jangan terengah-engah." pinta Hiruzen, membuat jonin bernama Shima itu bisa mengatur nafasnya lebih teratur.

Tsunade membantu menurunkan gulungan berat di bahunya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Maaf.. Kelompok 12 sudah dipukul mundur oleh shinobi negeri Iwa! Mereka sudah bergerak keluar dari medan, hanya beberapa yang masih terus menyerang."

Hokage mengangguk paham dan melanjutkan pertanyaan kepadanya. "Oke, siapa saja mereka? Di mana mereka bergerak?"

"A-aku tak tahu pasti, tim ini dibuat mendadak." Shima menunjukkan ekspresi panik sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan bingung.  
>"Kami kehilangan jejak mereka, dan yang saya tahu pemimpin kelompok itu berasal dari clan Namikaze.."<p>

...

...

...

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN Fic: Mohon maaf, jika ada yang membosankan atau kurang berkesan...  
>Saya sudah lama sekali ingin membuat kisah dengan tokoh utama Minato sebagai ninja. Maka dari itu saya menggali pengalaman dulu di FFn supaya hasilnya tak sembarangan.<p>

Tolong saran dan kritik. Karena itu sangat-sangat berguna untuk menjadikan cerita ini lebih baik lagi.

Cerita ini tidak akan sama persis dengan karya Kishimoto, karena saya ingin menyuguhkan alur yang berbeda dari cerita asli. Hanya alurnya saja.

Ngomong2 saya juga gak tau apakah pernah ada yang membuat cerita dengan ide ini sebelumnya, yang pasti di Indo belum saya lihat.  
>Sekarang semua tinggal bagaimana pembaca dalam menanggapi fic gak mutu ini.<p>

Sampai jumpa lain waktu. **:smirk**


End file.
